onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Gran Tesoro
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3548 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Gran Tesoro: Straight | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Gran Tesoro: Flush | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 8 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2335 | Beli3 = 11675 | Title3 = Mr. Tanaka | Quest4 = Gran Tesoro: Full House | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 8 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5556 | Beli4 = 25224 | Title4 = VIP | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. * has a 100% drop rate when he appears. *This IS a recurring event but it follows a non-standard pattern. See Feature Film Frenzy for details. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them :,c here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through :,c this form. Golden Lion Pirates’ Attack! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This Fortnight first appeared October 25, 2016 (19:00) to November 8, 2016 (18:59) Recommended Captains Recommended Support Units Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams units. }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough + | 2HP = Turtles have ~6 HP, Bodyguards have ~15-20,000 HP. | 2AttackPattern = Enemies attack on 1-2 turn cool-down. | 3Image = GranTesoro3.png | 3Enemies = Daimyo Turtle + Bodyguards | 3Tips = Defeat all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 3Boss = + Rainbow Bodyguards | 3HP = Bodyguards have ~15,000 HP, Daimyo Turtle has ~10 HP. | 3AttackPattern = Daimyo turtle attacks on a 3-4 turn cool-down, Bodyguards attack on a 1 turn cool-down. | 4Image = GranTesoro4.png | 4Enemies = Sea Colt Black Robber Penguin Grunts | 4Tips = Defeat all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 4Boss = + + Grunts | 4HP = INT Grunts have ~15,000 HP. | 4AttackPattern = Penguin attacks on 1-3 turn cool-down. Sea Horse and STR/DEX Grunts attack on 1 turn cool-down. INT Grunts attack on 2 turn cool-down. | 5Image = GranTesoro5.png | 5Enemies = Rainbow Bodyguards + Treasure Turtle | 5Tips = Defeat all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 5Boss = + 2x QCK, STR, PSY, DEX Bodyguards | 5HP = Bodyguards have ~20,000 HP. | 5AttackPattern = Enemies attack on 1-2 turn cool-downs. | 6Image = GranTesoro6.png | 6Enemies = Dice Gran Tesoro Dealer | 6Tips = Boosts your ATK and Slot Effects by 2x for 2 turns. | 6Boss = | 6HP = Around 1,800,000 HP | 6AttackPattern = Dice attacks for 12,800 damage on a 3 turn cool-down. | 7Image = GranTesoro7.png | 7Enemies = Turtles + Grunts | 7Tips = Defeat all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 7Boss = + + Grunts | 7HP = Turtles have ~5/10 HP respectively | 7AttackPattern = Grunts attack for 2,010 damage on 1-2 turn cool-downs, Turtles attack for 920/690 respectively. | 8Image = GranTesoro8.png | 8Enemies = Baccarat Gran Tesoro Concierge + Grunts | 8Tips = | 8Boss = + 2x & 3x | 8HP = 600,000 HP | 8AttackPattern = Baccarat attacks for 3,924 on a 1 turn cool-down. Billions attack for 5,520 damage on 1-3 turn cool-downs. Bodyguards attack for 2,994 damage on 1-2 turn cool-downs. Baccarat preemptively activates various buffs against you. Under 20% Baccarat will paralyze all units for 99 turns, and give you ATK down. | AltImage1 = | AltEnemies1 = | AltTips1 = | AltBoss1 = | AltHP1 = | AltAttackPattern1 = | SecImage = GranTesoroSec.jpg | SecEnemies = Mr. Tanaka | SecTips = Preemptively gives you BOMB slots. | SecBoss = | SecHP = ~260,000 HP | SecAttackPattern = Attacks for 3,004 damage on a 1 turn cool-down. }} Team Builder Helper